


Supper Puppies, Why Not?

by Seasnake



Category: DCU, Justice League of America (Comics), Justice Society of America (Comics)
Genre: Cute, Fluff and Crack, Humor, M/M, Other, POV Animal, POV Third Person Limited, Puppies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-10 00:33:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2004042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seasnake/pseuds/Seasnake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wanted to write about puppies so I did. Krypto/Ace I refuse to regret it. Nondescript DCU, mostly comics. Ace the Bathound is a genetically modified, black German Shepard in this story, kinda a mix of different versions of him from several stories. I researched dog behavior and puppy care to write this, so enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Supper Puppies, Why Not?

Super puppies. I regret nothing! T for dogs having sex.

Krypto zipped through a few fluffy clouds. He liked the clouds, they were pretty and felt funny and wet. The master wasn’t around. Krypto couldn’t smell or hear him but he would come back soon, he always came back. He flew around listening to all the Earth sounds. He could only listen. Master would only be upset if he met new humans without permission. 

A large bird flew a few hundred feet directly below Krypto. The alien dog dove after it happily. He yelped once to startle the creature then had fun chasing it around the sky for a while. Eventually he got bored with that and let the frightened animal fly away. Krypto hovered in mid-air to see where he had ended up. He could smell the ocean. There were always fish to chase in the water but then he would be wet and it wasn’t fun to fly while wet.

A strange smell caught Krypto’s attention. He was used to smelling the canines on this planet. But now there was a whiff of someone new. Not quite like old home or the master, but different from other Earth dogs. Krypto considered leaving but it wasn’t a human smell so Master shouldn’t be unhappy. He turned in the air and followed the scent down towards an island lit up against the dark ocean. Krypto recognized the city; it was the dark, stinky city. Master didn’t go there often but Master had once introduced Krypto to a man in black clothes that smelled just like the city.

Krypto hovered over the rooftops as he honed in on the curious scent. The trail ended in an alleyway that smelled like garbage. He could hear a dog’s breathing so Krypto slowly lowered himself down until he caught sight of a black furred Earth canine standing at the end of the dark narrow street. The stranger looked like any other Earth dog but definitely smelled special. Krypto dropped down to where he was almost touching the street a polite distance away from the other dog. The stranger’s ears were perked back to recognize Krypto’s presence but otherwise didn’t pay attention to him. 

Krypto gave a quick friendly bark in greeting. The other dog growled in warning, telling Krypto to go away. Krypto tilted his head in confusion. He didn’t want to leave. He moved a little closer to the stranger and sniffed. The other dog smelled like an adult male. Krypto’s small advance was stoutly ignored so he crept a little bit closer. The dog had a piece of cloth on his head. Like Krypto’s cape only black and on his head. Krypto wondered what if that was uncomfortable. He didn’t like things on his head. The dog growled again in annoyance. Krypto wondered what he was doing, there wasn’t any food nearby.

He joined the other dog at the end of the alleyway and looked around. Krypto didn’t see anything interesting, just a few buildings and dumpsters. He glanced to the black dog but his attention was focused entirely on the nearby building. Krypto could hear people moving around inside. Suddenly, the door burst open and a group of humans came running out. The black dog gave several loud barks. Krypto wondered why he did that but then another human jumped down from the roof and landed on the men. Krypto wagged his tail in excitement as he happily watched the one man knock down all the others. One of the men from the building ran away and disappeared into the dark streets. Krypto looked to the black dog to see if they were supposed to follow the running human but the stranger sat perfectly still. 

“Ace! Guard,” the human from the roof yelled then chassed after the runaway. The black dog, Ace, trotted out of the alley. He stood at attention and stared down at the unconscious men scattered around. Krypto wasn’t sure how to play this game. He followed Ace out of the shadows and sniffed at the humans lying on the ground. They stank a lot stronger than he expected, the chemical smell made him sneeze. Ace barely spared him a glance. 

In a moment Krypto heard humans coming. They sounded like the humans that rode in lit cars and carried away people whenever Master was done with them. Ace heard them too. He eyed the unconscious humans one more time then walked away. Krypto glanced around then decided to follow him. Ace growled at him again. It occurred to Krypto that the other dog was working, like when Master took him hunting. He laid his ears flat in apology and left him to work. But he made a mental note to come find Ace when he wasn’t busy.   
.......  
Krypto was bored. Master was busy and there was nobody to play with in the crystal building. He left and went in search of the interesting black dog he had met. Krypto flew South and soon picked up Ace’s scent. He panted happily as he headed towards the outskirts of the human city instead of an alleyway. He could hear Ace walking in the grass. He turned out to be sniffing around the front of a large human house. 

Krypto barked in greeting as he descended. Ace looked up from the rabbit hole he was investigating. He immediately growled to warn Krypto away from his territory. Krypto paused a few inches off the ground. Ace guarded this house like Krypto guarded Master’s fortress? Krypto wagged his tail slightly and kept it lowered between his legs. He tried to convey that he just wanted to play. Ace’s lips curled back slightly, clearly not believing him. Krypto dropped onto the grass and into a play bow.

“Ar-ruff,” he panted cheerfully. Ace wrinkled his nose. Krypto rolled onto his back and looked up at the other dog. Ace eyed him suspiciously so Krypto stayed belly-up to assure him that he really wasn’t here to challenge him. 

Ace studied the submissive white dog for a moment. Krypto blinked up at him innocently. Some of the tension drained from Ace’s tense stance. With a bit of visible apprehension, the black dog lunged forward a step then retreated. Krypto immediately yipped in excitement and jumped up. With more speed than Krypto anticipated, Ace jumped forward and play bit his neck. Krypto was thrilled. A few mistakes had taught him to be careful when playing with Earth dogs so he held back as he nipped at Ace’s ear. The black dog still refused to look happy but lost his previous hostility while they wrestled. Krypto knew he could easily win but he didn’t want to upset Ace and he was having fun. Ace was the fastest, strongest Earth dog Krypto had ever met. He could actually push Krypto around unlike the other dogs. 

.......  
The next time Krypto felt lonely he went to see Ace. This time his nose led him underground. It took Krypto a little while to scan the area with his x-ray vision and find an opening to the cave but it was worth the effort. The cave smelled like metal, sweat, and a thousand other things Krypto couldn’t immediately place. He spent a moment hovering in the air sniffing. Ace came towards him with his ears perked forward and his posture rigid. Krypto lowered his tail and pulled his ears back. Did Ace still not trust him? He whined inquisitively and waited to see if Ace wanted to play or not. 

After a moment of consideration, the black dog let most of the hostility drain from his stance. Krypto panted happily and floated over to sniff his friend in greeting. Ace sniffed back just enough to be polite then pointedly ignored him. He kept a wary eye on Krypto but let him explore the underground rooms as long as he didn’t get to close to any of his humans’ possessions. Krypto explored the cave and all of the interesting things in it then started chasing around the flying fluffy animals that lived in the ceiling. Ace lay down near one of the glowing cases and just followed Krypto’s flight with his eyes.

Krypto floated down to Ace and dropped one of the winged furry creatures in front of him. Ace just watched the animal chirp angrily and crawl away. The black dog didn’t want to play so Krypto kept sniffing around until Ace changed his mind. He could smell several different human scents around the cave. Ace must live with a large pack of humans. He was investigating one of the vehicles when he heard a human enter. Ace immediately stood up and went over to the newcomer. Krypto watched as the human man patted Ace on the head. This must be the leader of Ace’s pack. Krypto decided to introduce himself before the man smelled Krypto and got annoyed that he was trespassing on his pack’s territory.

Krpto hovered over to the human man. To his glee, he recognized him. He was a human that Master went hunting with. If Master was willing to share prey with this pack leader, then he must be friendly.  
“What are you doing here?” the man barked at Krypto. “Damnit, Clark.” 

......  
Krypto continued to seek Ace out after that. He found Ace outside the house, running around the dark, smelly city with his pack, or most often in the caves below the big house. Ace made it clear that he didn’t want to play with Krypto when his pack was around but he was willing to play the rest of the time. 

One time Ace let Krypto play tug with one of his chew toys. Krypto accidentally ripped it when he forgot that it was easy to break things on Earth. Ace looked annoyed so Krypto zipped out of the cave and brought his favorite I-beam tug toy from his master’s fortress. Ace didn’t touch the metal bar but seemed to appreciate the gesture.  
......  
Ace growled until Krypto stopped moving. Krypto wanted a turn on top, it was his mating season too. Maybe when Ace was done.  
......  
“I thought the dog was male.”

“He is. But um… dog trainers started breeding for both sex organs. It helps keep domestic animals from getting too inbreed. He’s still male, he’s got a smaller womb than a female. He’ll probably only have two or three puppies.” Ace’s master growled in irritation. Krypto looked up at him and tried to communicate that the puppies could be part of Master’s pack if Ace’s Master didn’t want them. Master’s pack was small, Master would love more members.

“Why didn’t you fix it?”

“Him. And he’s never been interested in Earth dogs before.” Of course Krypto wasn’t interested. All of the other dogs he had met weren’t any fun to play with. They were all slow and stupid. The females were attractive but none of them wanted to be friends with him, let alone be his mate. “The better question is why didn’t you get Ace fixed?” Ace’s Master glanced away from Krypto’s Master.

“I didn’t think of it. He’s a genetic experiment from one of Gotham’s rouge scientists. He’s not interested in bitches in heat and seemed unlikely he could reproduce anyway. Go figure his mixed up genetics fit perfectly with Kryptonian dogs.”

Master sighed and scratched his head. “I need to set up a box for him. And we should put it under red sunlight.” Krypto nuzzled Master’s hand to get Master to pet him.

“Oh God,” the alpha male of Ace’s pack growled some more. “As if one hyperactive super dog wasn’t enough.”

“There’s no way to know if the puppies will have powers or not. The fortress computer doesn’t have that kind of research.”

“I guess we’ll find out. Unless we get lucky and the dog miscarries.”

“Bruce!” Master barked at the other man.

“Fine! Set him up in your fortress.”

“But I can’t be there all the time. If he goes into labor he might need someone nearby.”

“I’m not turning the cave into a nursery.”

“He won’t have any superpowers. Besides, shouldn’t Ace get to see his puppies?”

“Ace won’t care. It’s not like domestic dogs breed for life. And it’s your dog, you take care of it.”

“Your dog got him pregnant.”

While the masters argued for dominance, Krypto went to find Ace. The black dog sat underneath one of the vehicles. Krypto stuck his head under the bumper. Ace didn’t acknowledge his presence. He whimpered and started to belly crawl underneath the metal vehicle. Ace lifted his head up slightly. Krypto looked at Ace questioningly before coming any closer. Ace looked at him for a moment then scooted over and licked his face. Krypto wagged his tail and nuzzled back. The alien canine was thrilled. Ace wanted to be his mate, after all. He licked Ace’s face enthusiastically and forgave him for being moody when he first learned that Krypto was pregnant. They would be mates and have a family and raise puppies that the masters would be proud of.

........  
Krypto dug at his blankets. Master had set up a special room for him and given him a pile of blankets. The puppies were coming soon so Krypto had to make his bed comfortable. He really wanted the puppies to be born. He was tired of feeling fat and lately he hadn’t been able to fly. His sudden weakness must be because he was pregnant. Good thing Ace hadn’t wanted to wrestle, Krypto didn’t want loose. 

The upside of being pregnant was that everybody doted on him. Master and Master’s Mate had spent a lot of time taking care of Krypto. Master’s Mate seemed more willing to play with him now that he was weak from growing baby dogs in his tummy. He liked her, she was a good mate for Master, despite not baring puppies yet, and she gave him extra treats when he was good.

Krypto got to meet Ace’s pack. An older human brought Krypto his food every day. Krypto wasn’t sure of the human’s rank in the pack but Ace had indicated that he was the alpha male’s father and therefore respected despite being old. Then there were the alpha’s two puppies. Ace listened to them but really thought he was equal rank with the youngest pup. The only female member of the pack was around the same age the oldest pup. She was easy to recognize because she didn’t walk, she instead sat in a moving chair. Ace told Krypto that she nice but usually guarded pack territory rather than go hunting. He also warned Krypto to be nice to her, even though she couldn’t move very fast but still had a strong bite.

Out of everyone Ace fretted over Krypto the most. He didn’t go out hunting with his pack. Instead he would walk in a circuit around the house and cave he was supposed to guard then sit down with Krypto until he got restless and went on another perimeter check. Krypto wished he wouldn’t be so serious all the time.

Fortunately, it wasn’t long before Krypto went into labor, at least it didn’t feel long to him. Master and Master’s Mate were there almost immediately and patted his head comfortingly while the puppies came out. Ace’s pack leader tried to get Ace to leave the room but the black dog growled and refused to leave Krypto unsupervised.

When Krypto stopped aching he sat up and started licking the nearest wiggling, squeaking, little critter. Master was holding one and rubbing it with a towel.

“They’re so tiny,” Master’s Mate cooed as she gently wiped slime off one. Krypto quickly took stock of his pups. He licked a completely black one that whimpered and flopped onto its back. He paused and sniffed the black puppy, this was his second oldest pup, a girl. His oldest puppy, also black, lay next to the little girl. Krypto nudged that one and it immediately fell onto its side. This one was a boy and, unlike his little sister, had a small patch of white fur on his belly. Master lowered the pup he was holding onto the bed of blankets. Krypto leaned over to lick the dark brown puppy before Master even set it down. Master smiled and patted Krypto’s head. Krypto happily licked his third puppy and his second daughter. 

“You said he would only have two or three.” Ace’s Master spoke up.

“Four’s not that unusual,” Master said.

“Don’t be such a tough guy, Bruce.” Master’s Mate stood up. “Here.” She passed him the fourth puppy swaddled in a blanket. Krypto watched the man carefully as he held his puppy. He didn’t know the human very well. Ace looked up intently at his pack leader. The man held the puppy carefully then lowered the bundle to Ace’s nose level. 

“Look Ace, it’s your son.” Ace sniffed the pup. His tail wagged a little bit. 

“They should eat.” Master gently nudged the three puppies on the blanket closer to Krypto. Ace’s master walked forward and carefully set down the last one. He was the youngest, a little smaller than his three siblings, and completely white. Krypto licked his head, happy that at least one of the pups had gotten his handsome fur.

“The dog makes milk?” Ace’s Master said. Krypto ignored him and watched his puppies start to feed.  
“Not as much as a female but he has to feed them somehow.” Ace also ignored the pack leaders. He circled Krypto once then found a place to sit down. Krypto leaned over and poked him with his nose affectionately. Ace licked Krypto’s head until they both fell asleep.  
.......  
Krypto missed hunting and playing outside but taking care of four new pack members was a very important job that only he could do. The pack would have to do without him until the pups were old enough to fend for themselves. Until then he helped Ace guard his pack’s territory. Ace’s pack members kept a watchful eye on them, especially the old member of the pack who never seemed to leave the mansion. Whenever the puppies were asleep Krypto joined Ace outside to guard and play. Krypto’s strength and flight were back, thankfully. Even though they played outside, he and Ace slept in the special room with the puppies. 

The puppies weren’t much fun. All they did was belly crawl, sleep, eat, and squeak in high pitched noises that Krypto had never heard dogs make before. The most exciting thing they did was occasionally wiggle off the bed of blankets. Then either he or Ace would have to pick up the runaway and put him or her back with the others. The oldest, the black and white one, seemed   
to do this the most of the four. Krypto hoped they would grow up soon. He was getting really tired of nursing all the time.  
.......  
It had taken a lot of discussion among both packs but when the pups eyes opened, the Masters gave them names. The oldest got named Titus. The black girl was dubbed Zorra, the two male puppies of Ace’s pack had augured for that name with their alpha and eventually convinced him. Shelby became the name of the brown puppy. And the runt of the litter was named Shai, a name Master suggested.

They weren’t old enough to play. Just old enough to swarm whoever came into their room. Whenever he or Ace jumped over the gate to get into the specially-lit puppy area they were immediately swamped. The puppies still couldn’t walk in a straight line very well but they could certainly lick their parents constantly, and whine, they whined even louder now. They were cute but Krypto wished they would start doing things. At least the rest of the two packs continued to help.   
.....  
“How soon can the dog get pregnant again?” Ace’s master stood by the gate while Master sat with Krypto and petted the puppies.

“Bruce, he just had puppies, I’m not getting him fixed right now.”

“I meant for Ace.”

“I’m sure Ace won’t impregnate Krypto until the puppies are older.”

“Well, it’s going to be soon. One litter of hybrid dogs is enough.” Krypto wasn’t sure what they were talking about so he hovered over the low gate and left his master to be attacked with love.

........  
At long last the pups began to grasp the concept of playtime. Krypto could now play lunge at them and they would lunge back. They jumped on him for fun instead of just for food or attention. 

Ace stood to the side and watched Krypto run around with the pups. He would only push over a puppy when one jumped at him. The kids tired out long before Krypto. So when the pups fell over with exhaustion Ace stepped in and took over wrestling with Krypto to prevent him from poking the sleepy kids.

Ace’s Master’s two pups brought toys into the puppy room. Titus loved the humans he always tried to jump up and lick their faces. The taller pup let Titus lick his chin but the shorter one always seemed too serous to let the puppy near his face. He preferred to play with Zorra and Shelby. Zorra was much more polite than her brother, she could boss around her siblings but when the humans showed up she always followed their lead. Shelby was definitely the calmest of the litter. Meanwhile, Shai loved the toys especially playing tug. Shai was the runt and didn’t mind his three older siblings jumping on his head but he also loved to show off how tough he was.

Krypto loved all four puppies. Shai had beautiful white fur that was fluffier than his siblings, especially on his floppy ears. Shelby’s dark brown fur had developed light brown spots. Ace’s Master called it “German Shepherd coloring”. Zorra was pitch black and had the same floppy ears as all her siblings. Titus was completely black except for a lovely white patch over his entire chest and part of his stomach.   
.......

One day the masters decided to do something new. They led Krypto, Ace, and carried Titus up the stairs to the field outside the big house. It was a sunny day and they set Titus down in the grass. The masters stared at the pup expectantly but Titus didn’t like the feel of grass and started to whimper. Krypto walked around him to demonstrate that the ground cover wouldn’t hurt him. 

It took a little while but eventually, Titus started to walk around. He held his feet out at an odd angle as if that would help avoid the leaves. Ace stood in his normal guard stance while Krypto play bowed to his puppy. After only two play lunges, Titus started moving faster. Krypto barked happily as his son began to leap through the grass faster than an Earth dog could. He panted and joined Titus’s super speed play. Ace continued to stand still but Krypto saw his ears twitch forward in interest. 

The masters didn’t let the family play outside for particularly long. They took Titus back inside, hung a small blue rock around his neck, and then put him in the room with his siblings. Zorra got carried outside next. She got over her fear of grass much quicker than Titus but she didn’t display any abilities that Ace didn’t have. Shelby did not trust the grass one bit and kept her guard up in case it decided to attack her. She started moving a little faster than an Earth dogs but not much. Shai ate the grass and began to hover, which only served to confuse the heck out of him.  
.........  
For the first time since giving birth Krypto went hunting with Master. Ace’s pack and the puppies were doing something called ‘obedience training’ and Ace’s Master made it very clear that Krypto needed to leave. 

..........  
A new friend was let into Ace’s pack’s territory. The dark furred female human smelled interesting. She was friendly and let the pups lick her.

“This is the one you’re worried about?” the new woman asked and picked up Shai.

“It keeps setting things on fire,” Ace’s master said.

“And flying into things, and biting through metal,” one of the pups added. 

“Aw, too powerful for your own good? I know what that’s like,” the woman cooed. Krypto knew that Ace agreed with that. Shai had bruised his siblings by accident a few times while playing now Ace wanted only Krypto to entertain the pup. 

Shai gave a happy bark, declaring that he liked the human and that she knew how to scratch his ears properly. 

“Will you take him?” Ace’s master spoke again.

“I’ve never really had a pet. But I’ll give it a try for this cutie.”  
.......  
Krypto visited Shai at his new home. The woman was the leader of a large pack. She barked at her pack members to walk across a raised wooden platform and go in and out of boxes. At the end she and a few other humans got out dog treats and trained Shai to walk on a rolling ball and to climb inside his master’s hat. Krypto was happy to see his pup having fun. Shai had a job to keep him entertained and a master that didn’t mind him flying everywhere. 

........  
Shelby started wearing a vest and spending more time with the female member of Ace’s pack. She got a great deal of enjoyment from following the female around and helping her pick up and carry things. She was the most like Ace in terms of powers. Shelby didn’t fly or set things on fire with her eyes. She only moved quickly when wrestling with her siblings or Krypto. She was strong, though, so Krypto didn’t worry about her being safe. 

Titus loved running fast. He didn’t fly, no matter how much Krypto tried to encourage him. He stayed on the ground but made it clear he didn’t like doing things slowly. The old member of Ace’s pack scolded him for digging holes all over the yard at super speed. Titus played a game with Ace, he would run up, poke his father then run away. Ace largely ignored it but also reminded the pup know who was boss, by occasionally catching him no matter how fast he moved.

Zorra liked learning from the humans and guarding pack territory. Her favorite power was being strong. She picked up one of Ace’s Master’s vehicles and tried to use it as a toy before she got barked at. 

The three remaining pups were taught to bite bad people on command. That was an obedience lesson that Krypto could help with, he had always been good at tell telling bad and good people apart. 

........  
A human man that smelled like lightning came for Titus. Master brought him and introduced him as a friend. The man could run even faster than the puppy. Titus wasn’t impressed at first but then the man took him on a run all over the globe. When they got back, Titus was exhausted and the man still had energy. The puppy agreed to recognize the man as pack alpha after that. Ace and Krypto were happy their son learned his lesson. Titus would have a good time in that man’s pack.

Only a few days later Master took Zorra away. He had her say goodbye to Shelby and Ace and let Krypto tag along as they left. They flew to a building that smelled like special humans. A blond girl with a sweet-smelling-golden stick and a man who acted like her father waited for them there. They seemed a little hesitant to meet Zorra at first. The girl frowned, told Zorra to chase her then flew away. Zorra not only chased her, but flew faster, tackled her, and started licking her face. This made the girl start laughing. 

“I like her!” The blond girl hugged Zorra and didn’t put her down until her father agreed to let Zorra be part of their pack. 

The father and daughter had a few other pack members but they liked Zorra too when they saw how well behaved she was. Zorra lived at the girl’s house but went hunting with all the people from her new pack. 

Shelby moved to live full time with the female of Ace’s pack. Krypto was almost jealous of how much time they spent together, the woman took Shelby everywhere with her. Shelby was even allowed into the buildings that sold human food. Krypto tried to follow them into a restaurant but the sitting female shooed him away and called Master to fly him home. Shelby found the whole thing morbidly embarrassing so Krypto decided not to bother his daughter while she was working.   
......  
Ace was grumpy and loopy after his master took him for surgery but now they could mount each other without worrying about puppies. That was fine with Krypto, he loved his pups but really didn’t need more.

Puppies  
Titus: Black with white fur on the chest, German Shepard sized – boy – superfast –Flash family  
Zorra: All black fur and body structure is a mix – looks like Ace with floppy ears- female- superstong and flight –Stargirl, JSA  
Shelby: Body like Krypto colored like a German Shepard– girl- Slightly fast, bullet proof, a little extra strength - Barbra Gordon’s service dog  
Shai: Small German Shepard body with white fluffy fur and perky ears –boy- powerful- Zantana


End file.
